


Feels Like the First Time (an ASATS one-shot)

by thecosmickid



Series: ASATS One-Shots [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmickid/pseuds/thecosmickid
Summary: Quill has been very good at restraining himself so far- but he isn't the only one getting impatient.





	Feels Like the First Time (an ASATS one-shot)

Quill, with his face buried in Adam's silky white-gold hair, took several deep breaths of that flowery scent and sighed with delight.  Adam was curled up in his arms, limp and yielding. One gentle hand was resting on Quill's chest; the other was tucked under his cheek.  Quill did not need to look at him to know that he was a picture of angelic innocence- long-lashed, dewy-skinned, perfectly radiant in the morning sunshine.  He was sound asleep, and Quill, who had been awake for an hour, had no desire to move and awaken him. Instead he laid here, enjoying Adam's warmth and the slow, rhythmic sound of his breathing.   


But the sunshine was steadily increasing in brightness as it shone through the open window.  Soon, Adam was stirring. He stretched, pressing his face into Quill's neck, and yawned. Quill tightened his arms around the being, holding him close.   


"Good morning," Adam murmured, his voice muffled by Quill's chest.  "Have I kept you waiting?"   


"Not at all," Quill replied.  "I could lay here with you all day."   


Adam made a soft, contented noise and said, "That's sweet.  But I'm afraid I would like to get up. I need to have a shower."   


Quill purred.  "What do you say we take one together?"   


Adam untucked himself from Quill's arms, looking up at the man quizzically.  "Can you do that?"   


"Absolutely.  We'll save some water that way."   


Adam seemed invigorated at the idea.  He climbed out of the bed at once, straightening the old t-shirt of Quill's he was wearing.  Then he stood anxiously twisting his hair around his fingers while he waiting for Quill to get up.  The man took a moment to carefully stretch out his back, which was usually sore first thing in the morning.  He almost startled when a hand came to rest on him, pressing into the tight muscle. He felt Adam's fingers trace the scars from his surgery, and heard the being coo softly.   


"I hate to think that it hurts you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Quill's shoulder.   


"Don't you worry about it," Quill replied, turning to look tenderly at the being.  He reached to take Adam's hand in his, pressing his lips to warm knuckles. "Don't you worry at all, my sweetheart."   


Still holding Adam's hand, he led him across the hall to the bathroom.  Inside, Adam began to undress immediately. Quill watched him in amusement.  He had seen Adam naked before, of course, but that did not make the sight of him eagerly shedding his clothes any less tantalizing.  When he had tossed the garments aside, he turned in a circle. Quill stood back, admiring his lean back and graceful limbs.   


As Adam combed the tangles from his hair with his fingers, he looked over his shoulder at Quill.  "Well, are you going to stand there gazing all day?"   


Quill grinned lopsidedly.  Then he was dropping his boxer-briefs, kicking them away.  It was Adam's turn to stare now, his eyes wide and hungry as he looked Quill over.  He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he simply blinked a few times, and then smiled.  "Well."   


Quill grinned.  "Come on," he said, reaching to start the shower.  He realized his face was warm- he was feeling self-conscious.  He stepped under the stream, letting the water soak his hair as Adam stepped in behind him.   


"I've never bathed with anyone.  My maids were always present to attend on me, but none of them ever joined me."   


Quill moved to one side to let Adam get under the water.  He watched contentedly as Adam's curls were drenched, flattened against his neck.  From there it formed rivulets that ran over his flat chest and down his belly. Quill contemplated the being's cock.  It was small and neat, the tip rosy. Quill wondered how it would taste, how it would feel between his lips.   
Moving back into the stream of water, he headbutted Adam gently.  "You are so gorgeous," he whispered. Adam laughed.   


"So you keep saying."   


"I love you so much."   


Adam turned a little, seeming to suddenly realize that their bodies were touching, skin-to-skin.  He looked down rather anxiously. At last he said, in dulcet tones, "I love you, too."   
The words still sent a thrill through Quill.  His heart throbbed almost painfully. How long had he waited to hear those words?   
Adam washed his hair with Gamora's shampoo.  When he had rinsed it, he moved out of the way to allow Quill to rub himself down with soap.  Quill watched Adam carefully, and saw clearly the being suck his lower lip when Quill took his cock in hand.  He washed and rinsed it quickly, not wanting to trigger an erection.   


"Why does it look like that?" Adam asked.   


Quill paused.  "Like what?"   


"It's... inside."   


Quill rinsed his hands off.  "That's my sheath. It keeps my little guy safe and clean.  He'll come out when he's ready."   


Adam giggled.  "Does he have a mind of his own, then?"   


"I guess you could say that."   


Quill turned away to finish rinsing off.  Adam followed suit, and when he had taken the time to comb conditioner through his wet hair, Quill turned the shower off.   


"What do you want to do today?" he asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.  "We can do anything you want."   


Adam contemplated.  "I want to be here. With you.  I don't care much what we do."   


Quill beamed.  They went about their respective grooming routines; Adam's was a good deal more elaborate, so Quill spent a lot of time simply watching the being as he rubbed oil into his skin and brushed his hair.  Eventually, the allure of Adam's neck grew too much to resist. Quill pressed his mouth to the soft skin, making Adam hum with pleasure. Then he was nuzzling the back of Adam's ear, whispering, "I think I've made you wait long enough."   


A visible shiver passed through Adam.  He turned to look back at Quill, coppery eyes agleam.  "Do you mean that?"   


"Sure do.  I'll tell you what- today, we're gonna do something real romantic.  And when we get home, I swear I'm gonna make love to you."   


Adam leaned back into him.  "What did you have in mind, in the way of something romantic?"   


"There's an art museum a few blocks away from here.  I think you'll really like it."   


So, when Adam had preened himself to his satisfaction, he returned to Quill's bedroom to dress.  He had taken over much of the closet space with his elaborate wardrobe- not that Quill minded in the least.  He watched Adam dress himself in a colorful vest and high boots, and felt a bit under-dressed.   


They said goodbye to Drax and Mantis, who were making breakfast together.  "Where are you two headed?" Mantis asked as they passed through.   


"Peter is taking me on a romantic outing," Adam replied, fluttering his eyelashes.  Mantis looked to Quill, whose face warmed.   


It was a glorious summer morning, and the streets of the Capital City were alive with travelers.  Quill and Adam walked hand-in-hand among the bustle, in no particular hurry. Quill stopped at a vendor's stall and bought them a breakfast of fresh fruit, which Adam nibbled daintily as they continued.  Quill watched passerby turn to look at Adam, looking almost startled by him. A Sovereign walking casually down the street was somewhat of a spectacle- they had sequestered themselves for decades. Adam being as lovely as the day was long didn't discourage people, of course.  At any rate, Adam was either oblivious to or unbothered by the the attention. He had eyes only for Quill.   


"I've never been to a museum," he was saying.  "What are they like?"   


"There's beautiful art and sculptures," Quill replied.  "You'll fit right in."   


Adam laughed.  "Always a flirt."   


They arrived at the museum, a large building surrounded by gardens.  They paused to admire the manicured flowerbeds, Quill sliding an arm around Adam's waist.  They made their way inside like this. Inside, Adam drifted away from Quill's side to look around in awe.  It was an impressive collection, and the place was ornate enough to probably be reminding Adam of his home.  He padded over the marble floor, looking around with wide eyes. He pointed to a wall-sized painting depicting the creation of Xandar by a Celestial.  "What lovely work," he said. "Do you like art, Peter?"

"I've never had much of an eye for it," Quill replied.  "But I'm happy to be here if you like it."

Adam gave him a delighted smile.  "Let's try to find something you like."

He hurried back to Quill, grabbing his hand to pull him along.  Quill did not resist, happy to see Adam's immediate enthusiasm. So it was that they spent several hours wandering every inch of the place.  Sometimes Adam would stop in front of a particular piece and gaze as though in a trance. Other times, he seemed determined to uncover the meaning of the art.  Quill only perked up when they came to a section of statues, all depicting naked people in various sultry poses. Adam let a soft breath out as they approached a marble woman laid on a bench, her legs open and her arms behind her head.  “She is beautiful,” the being sighed. “So carefree. Isn’t she lovely?”

Quill, who was decidedly appreciating this piece, admired the care the artist had took with the details- from the dimples of the woman’s breasts to the soft cleft between her legs.  “She’s nice alright.” He reached to lay his hand on the small of Adam’s back.

When they had seen everything there was to be seen, Quill led Adam towards the exit.  “What’d you think?” He asked, putting an arm around Adam’s shoulders.

“Everything was wonderful,” Adam replied.  “I had no idea that Xandar produced such talented artists.  Which piece was your favorite?”

“I liked those statues.  The naked ones.”

Adam smiled.  “They were masterfully crafted.”

Quill leaned in to kiss his cheek.  “Let’s go home. I made a promise and I don’t intend to break it.”

Adam needed no further convincing.  As they walked home, he pressed himself into Quill’s side and played with the zipper of the man’s coat.  Quill could not help being eaten up with lustful thoughts as Adam’s flowery smell filled his nose.

It was not especially late, the suns only just heading towards the horizon.  Quill took a good look around the apartment- Drax was asleep in the living room, Mantis sunbathing on the porch, Rocket and Groot nowhere to be seen.  “They shouldn’t bug us,” he muttered, but when he ushered Adam gently into the bedroom, he locked the door behind him regardless. As it clicked shut, his stomach dropped.   _ It’s finally going to happen. _

Adam seated himself on the bed, pulling off his boots before tucking his legs under him.  “Where do we start?” He asked, watching Quill with shiny eyes. Quill, internally promising himself that he was  _ not _ going to back down from this, shrugged a little.

“What do you want to try?”

Adam cocked his head.  “I wouldn’t know. Maybe you could let me have a better look at you, first.”

Quill nodded, swallowing hard.  He undressed clumsily, scolding himself all the while.   _ This ain’t your first rodeo, Pete _ . _  Why you acting like a scared kid? _

When he was down to his boxer-briefs once more, Adam sat up a bit straighter.  He watched carefully as Quill took them off, stepping towards the bed. He bit his lip and said, “Can you make it come out?”

The muscles in Quill’s belly were already tensing.  He nearly flinched at his own touch as he grabbed his cock, giving it a shake.  Immediately he felt the tell-tale rush of blood- he watched Adam’s face as he began to grow hard.  The being furrows his brow, then opened his mouth a bit.

“I see,” he said.  “It is… larger than I had anticipated.”

Quill grinned.  “That’s what they all say.”

“May I touch it?”

Quill nodded.  Gingerly Adam reached out, his fingertips finding Quill’s shaft.  The contact was enough to send a pulse of pleasure through the man.  Adam seemed unsure, touch moving slowly over the damp skin. He looked up at Quill with wide eyes.

“Like this?”

“Go ahead and grab it.  Don’t be shy.”

Adam obeyed, wrapping his hand around Quill’s cock and holding it firmly.  Quill stood for a moment in blissful silence, feeling victorious. “You can rub it a little.  Nice and easy.”

“Like masturbating.”

“Yeah.”  Quill let out a shuddering breath as Adam began to pump his cock.  “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re a quick learner.”

“There has to be more than that,” Adam replied, sounding fairly disappointed.

“Oh yeah, of course!  I ain’t gonna leave you hanging.”

He let Adam stroke him for a few moments, letting the novelty of the sensation fade.  Then he said, “How about you undress for me, too?”

Adam withdrew his hand, and Quill stepped back.  “Can I help?” He asked.

Adam nodded, smiling shyly, so Quill knelt before him and slipped a hand under his shirt.  He caressed Adam’s smooth, hot skin for a moment; then he worked the shirt deftly off, pulling it over Adam’s head.  Adam quickly unfastened his breeches, standing to slide them down and then off. Naked again, as sweet and perfect as one of those marble statues.  Quill studied his cock once more, and now, he was afforded a better view of what else was between Adam’s legs.

“Lemme see,” Quill breathed, easing Adam back to sitting.  He pressed the being’s knees apart slightly, and immediately his cock was twitching, dripping.  Adam was built just the way Quill had imagined, with soft peach-colored inner labia and a small opening.  Quill shuddered with joy. “Ain’t that pretty,” he said. Adam gave a nervous laugh. Quill ran a hand up his warm, bare thigh and hummed.  “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered. Then he was letting his fingertips touch Adam, gently rubbing him in small circles. Adam’s cock, meanwhile, had seemed to enliven.  It got half-hard, growing all the redder.

“That feels very good,” Adam said suddenly, reaching to lay his hand on the back of Quill’s.  “But I wasn’t through with yours.”

Quill smirked, rising to join Adam on the bed.  Immediately, Adam’s hand was back around his cock.  This time, his motions were more confident. Quill let out a little huff, leaning to kiss Adam’s collarbone.  He couldn’t resist a little bite, not when Adam was pumping his cock. Adam cooed with pleasure.

Quill’s hand travelled back between Adam’s legs.  Adam did not resist. He let out a little whine as Quill’s fingers returned to the entrance.  It was growing slick, and his finger slid in to the first knuckle. He immediately tore his mouth away from Adam’s neck, trying to gauge his reaction.  Adam looked vaguely perplexed.

“You like that?” Quill asked, ready to withdrew if Adam said no.

But the being nodded.  “It just feels a bit odd.”

“Tell me if it hurts, alright?”

“I will.  Don’t stop now, please.”

Encouraged, Quill slid his finger a bit deeper.  He curled it slightly, wincing at how small Adam was.  It was going to take a lot of time and patience to avoid hurting him.

Adam’s grasp on Quill’s cock had faltered.  He was focusing instead on what Quill was doing between his own legs.  “That feels good,” he said. “You can go a bit deeper.

Quill obeyed.  Adam gave a little moan.  “Yes,” he breathed. “Oh, that feels good!”

Quill could not help grinning, delighted to share this experience with his lover.  “I got plenty more where that came from. You want more?”

“Mmm,” Adam replied.  His golden face was turning a charming pink.  “Perhaps we could lay down. I feel you should… be on top of me.”

Quill was a bit taken aback, but he said, “Yeah.  Let me grab something.”

Carefully he withdrew his finger, leaving Adam smiling gently.  From his nightstand, he produced a bottle of lube and a condom. As he returned, Adam laid on his back.  He parted his legs, offering Quill a generous view. Quill’s cock throbbed. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Adam’s legs, and said, “Can I use my mouth on you?”

Adam looked up at him, bemused.  “I suppose.”

Quill dropped to his elbows, placing his hands on the outside of Adam’s thighs.  He watched the being’s erection bob slightly as he squirmed. “I’m gonna suck you, okay, honey?” Quill asked.  “It’s gonna feel real nice.”

Adam said, “Do as you please.”

So Quill took the rosy head between his lips, closing his eyes.  It tasted of nothing at all, but the skin was as soft as velvet. He sucked it gently, listening in delight as Adam gave a whimper.

“Oh, Peter.  That  _ does _ feel nice…”

Quill sucked again, this time taking the whole member into his mouth.  It was hardly a challenge. Adam’s hips moved now, a reflexive reaction.  Quill removed his mouth from around Adam’s cock to lick the underside, tasting a hint of salty pre-ejaculate now.  He took a moment to say, “You like that, huh?”- and to revel in Adam’s small affirmative sound- before giving the tip a gentle suck.  Then he was sitting up again. Adam looked up at him in confusion.

“Whyever did you stop?” He asked.

“We’re gonna do something else.”

He sat back to unwrap and apply the condom.  Adam watched in silence, although he was wriggling all the while.  Quill gave himself a few pumps before pouring a healthy amount of lube into his palm.  This he massaged over his length before reaching to grasp Adam’s hips. “I want you to tell me if it hurts,” he said firmly.  “Sometimes, the first time hurts.”

Adam looked drowsily up at him, nodding.  So Quill grasped his cock and with the utmost care guided it to that opening.  As his head bumped it, he had to resist the urge to thrust. It was all his body had wanted for weeks.  But he couldn’t bear to hurt his Adam. So he took a deep breath and pressed carefully inward, his eyes locked on Adam’s face.

For about an inch, it seemed that Quill’s cock would slide in without issue.  But suddenly Adam was whining, his expression changing from ecstasy swiftly to pain.  “Ouch!” He exclaimed, and Quill withdrew at once. Adam laid a hand between his legs. “It did hurt,” he said, sounding put out.  “Why did it hurt?”

“Well, you’re a virgin.  You’re also awful small.”

“Should we try again?”

Quill considered this.  His cock was aching- he grasped it firmly.  “We’ll hold off on that part,” he said. “Sometimes it just takes a few tries.”

Adam sighed.  “Can you use your mouth again?”

“I sure can, baby.”

Quill, peeling the condom off and tossing it aside, resumed his position with his head between Adam’s legs.  This time, he started by running his tongue carefully over the opening, drawing a little yelp from Adam. “Ah!” He exclaimed.  “Oh, do that again.”

Quill did it again- and again, and again, until Adam’s thighs were trembling in his grasp and the being’s voice had grown high in his whimpers and pleas.  For good measure he gave Adam’s cock a few sucks. He felt, suddenly, Adam’s fingers weave themselves into his hair.  _ He loves it _ , Quill thought triumphantly- his brief disappointment over Adam’s pain swiftly forgotten.  Now the being was panting, humming, moaning his name. Quill reached with one hand down to grab his own cock, giving it a few firm tugs.  He could have come from the melodious sounds of Adam’s ecstatic murmuring alone- but he was determined to witness the being’s orgasm first.

He gave another long suck, then returned his attention to the opening.  The fluid it was leaking was sweet, and Quill was happy to lick it up. He rubbed his cock a little more as he kissed the base of Adam’s, humming.

Adam’s thighs tensed.  He gave a shuddering cry, one that culminated into a series of gasps that sounded vaguely like Quill’s name.  Quill gave a few more licks, enjoying the gentle pulsating. Finally Adam was sitting up, which was Quill’s cue to get to his knees.

“How was that?” He asked.  The being was red-faced, shuddering.  He reached to throw his arms around Quill.

“You are a blessed man,” he breathed.  Quill laughed.

“I know, I know.  It’s good, right?”  Then, pressing his face into Adam’s hair, he said, “Now it’s my turn.”

Adam pulled back at once, clearly eager to watch.  With this as encouragement, Quill sat back on his heels and started to pump his cock steadily.  It didn’t take him long to finish- not when Adam was sitting before him, and now Quill had a good idea of what fucking him would be like.  He thrust his hips for several moments while he came, groaning quietly. When his climax had passed, he looked to Adam.

“What a mess we’ve made,” the being said with a chuckle.

“Worth it.”

Adam laid back on the bed, looking exhausted.  “I’m sorry that we couldn’t…”

“No worries, sweetheart.  I’m a patient guy. We’ll get there eventually.  I mean, if you want to do it again, that is.”

Adam laughed aloud.  “Oh, you can be most assured of that.”


End file.
